1981
]] '']] Theatrical releases * March 6 - ''The Devil and Max Devlin * March 20 - Amy * April 3 - Alice in Wonderland (re-issue) * June 26 - Dragonslayer * June 26 - The Great Muppet Caper is released in theaters. The movie was not created by Disney, but has been owned along with The Muppets themselves by Disney since 2004. * July 10 - The Fox and the Hound * August 7 - Condorman * September 6 - Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons * December 18 - Cinderella (re-issue) Books * The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation Home video releases *June 26 - Dumbo (rental only), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (rental only), The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, The Absent-Minded Professor, Gus, The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band, Snow White Live at Radio City Music Hall, and Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volumes 1, 2, and 3. *October 15 - A Dream Called Walt Disney World, Alice in Wonderland (rental only), Old Yeller, Darby `O Gill and the Little People, Amy, Treasure Island, Herbie Rides Again, The Shaggy Dog, Goofy Over Sports, Pollyanna, A Walt Disney Christmas, The Sign of Zorro, Condorman, Blackbeard's Ghost, The Devil and Max Devlin, and The Watcher in the Woods. Events * After 26 years, the last Disney animated feature to use the Buena Vista logo was The Fox and the Hound. People Births *January 1 - Eden Riegel (actress) *January 5 - deadmau5 (music producer and performer) *January 28 - Elijah Wood (actor) *January 26 - Colin O'Donoghue (actor) *January 31 - Justin Timberlake (actor and singer) *February 9 - Tom Hiddleston (actor) *February 14 - Erin Torpery (voice actor) *February 17 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt (actor) *February 23 - Josh Gad (actor) *March 29 - Megan Hilty (stage and television actress) *April 8 - Taylor Kitsch (actor) *May 28 - Laura Bailey (voice actress, actress, adr director, line producer) *June 4 - T. J. Miller (actor and stand-up comedian) *June 9 - Natalie Portman (actress) *June 13 - Chris Evans (actor) *July 15 - Josh Dallas (actor) *August 3 - Travis Willingham (actor and voice actor) *August 4 - Abigail Spencer (actress) *August 8 - Roger Federer (tennis player) *August 20 - Ben Barnes (actor) *August 24 - Chad Michael Murray (actor) *September 4 - Beyoncé Knowles (singer and actress) *September 8 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (actor) *September 12 - Jennifer Hudson (actress, singer, and spokesgirl) *September 15 - Ben Schwartz (actor, comedian, and writer) *September 16 - Alexis Bledel (actress, model and producer) *September 22 - Ashley Eckstein (film and television actress) *September 22 - Katie Lowes (actress and voice artist) *September 26 - Christina Milian (singer and actress) *November 14 - Russell Tovey (English actor) *December 2 - Britney Spears (singer) *December 3 - Brian Bonsall (actor) *December 15 - Victoria Summer (actress, model, and singer-songwriter) *December 27 - Emilie de Ravin (actress) Deaths *January 16 - Bernard Lee (actor) *March 16 - Bill Baucom (actor) *April 16 - Berneice Hansell (cartoon voice actor) *November 25 - Jack Albertson (actor) 1981